


Locked Out

by daddyoshie



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, POV Outsider, Season 2, canoodling, exasperating your roommate, friends are nosy and poke at each other, interrogating your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoshie/pseuds/daddyoshie
Summary: Fabian tries to get into his room, only to find that Eddie has locked him out. And Fabian's pretty sure there's some shenanigans going on inside.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched House of Anubis during quarantine, and this story idea popped into my head. This is unbetaed, so enjoy it in all its glory.
> 
> A note that this takes place in an unspecified time in season 2, when Eddie and Patricia are dating but not mad at each other. Also, the Sibuna task mentioned here does not refer to anything in particular, I made it up for plot purposes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After a long day in class, Fabian was exhausted. To top it all off, he had to stay behind an extra hour to work on a project. All he wanted to do was change out of his uniform and get ready for the next Sibuna task, which they were due to meet up for in about thirty minutes or so. But as he approached his room and tried the doorknob, he found that the door was locked.

Fabian groaned. That bastard had locked him out. This wasn't the first time he'd done something like this, but it never failed to be annoying every time. Fabian banged his fist on the door.

“Go away!” shouted Eddie's voice from inside.

Well, that was uncalled for. He banged on the door again. “It’s me, the guy who also lives here. Let me in.”

“No.”

Fabian furrowed his brow in exasperation. "What are you even doing in there?"

“I'm taking a nap.”

Fabian didn't believe that for one second. Firstly, Eddie's voice did not sound tired. Secondly, Eddie was an incredibly deep sleeper; Fabian could've come in and out as he pleased and not bothered him. He didn't need to lock the door. Fabian sensed that something was up.

“You don't sound very asleep. Just let me in and I'll be out of your hair real quick.”

“Nah, I don't want to. I am not leaving this bed for one second. This bed is way too sweet.”

Now Fabian was starting to get really annoyed. He banged on the door again. “Just let me in, asshole!”

“Frankly, it's just rude of you to keep banging on the door while I'm trying to sleep.”

Suddenly, Fabian heard what he swore was giggling coming from inside the room, and it surprised him so much he stopped his fist mid-bang. _What the hell?_ He stopped and leaned in towards the door, listening more carefully. He couldn’t make out any words, but he definitely heard some giggling. And he was fairly certain it was the giggling of more than one person.

Fabian had a growing suspicion about what was going on in there. And frankly, he wasn’t willing to put up a fight about it. So he just huffed and went to take a seat on the couch in the common area. They would unlock the door eventually, but it didn’t appear to be soon. So, Fabian, accepting his fate, pulled out a book from his bag and started to read. He had to pass the time somehow.

Some time later, Fabian heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Nina and Amber approaching him, looking like they were ready for the task. Fabian couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey!” Nina greeted, making Fabian feel warm suddenly. She looked down at his tie. “Didn’t you say you were going to be getting ready after you came back? Why are you still in your uniform?”

Fabian had to stop himself from getting too actively annoyed. He released a strained breath from his nose. “I have been locked out of my room.”

Nina furrowed her brow. “What?”

“Eddie has locked me out and refuses to let me inside.”

“Why would he do that?” Nina asked as she and Amber sat down on the couch next to him.

“He says he's taking a nap, but I don't believe him.”

“So what do you think he’s doing?”

He arched an eyebrow at Nina, suggestion thick in his voice. "I have my suspicions."

It was at that moment that Alfie arrived. “Hey guys! Looks like the gang’s almost ready.” He took a quick look around. “Where’s Patricia?”

The girls looked around the room, as if that would reveal a clue to her whereabouts. Nina shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I think I saw her leaving the school building this afternoon with Eddie?” Amber piped up. “They seemed _really_ giggly and all that. But I don’t know, that was at least an hour ago.”

It was silent for a moment as the realization of what that probably meant started to dawn on the others. Nina, wide-eyed, turned to Fabian.

“Do you think that’s why Eddie locked the door?”

Fabian looked at Nina, feeling a knowing grin make its way onto his face. “Oh, that’s exactly what I think.”

Amber gasped. Then she started whispering dramatically. “You mean you think she’s in there with him?”

Fabian nodded in reply, which made Amber light up with glee, and she had to firmly press her mouth shut to keep herself from bubbling over with delight.

Alfie grinned. “Oh, this is gonna be _good_.”

Suddenly, they heard a door close down the hallway, and then Patricia came walking from the direction of the boys’ rooms. She looked pretty disheveled. Her hair was a mess; it looked like a small animal had attacked the top of her head. Fabian also noticed that she was wearing a leather jacket that looked a few sizes too big for her over her school uniform, which was untucked and rumpled.

As she was walking down the hallway, she saw them all gathered in the common room, so she turned and stopped in the entryway of the room.

“Hey guys!” Then she noticed the way they were all staring at her. “What?”

There was an awkward pause. “Um. Patricia. Your hair?” Amber said, like it was obvious.

Patricia reached up to feel the mess that was her hair. She waved her hand dismissively. “Bad hair day. You know how it is,” she said, trying to play it like it was no big deal.

Not a single one of them believed her. Amber and Nina each raised a skeptical eyebrow at her. And Alfie, after a brief moment of silence, cleared his throat. Fabian noticed the mischievous look on his face. Time for the friendly interrogation to begin.

“So, Patricia,” Alfie started. “No one’s seen you for a while, and we’re supposed to be heading out to do the task soon. Where have you been?”

Patricia shrugged, trying to deflect but not exactly succeeding. “Oh, you know. Around.”

Alfie smiled wickedly. “Uh-huh. Sure. And you came from the direction of the boys’ rooms because…?”

Fabian saw a flash of panic in her eyes, and he was pretty sure that meant she knew she’d been caught. Patricia didn’t have a defense, so she just clamped her mouth shut and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alfie continued, his voice turning a little suggestive. “Coming from Eddie’s room, your clothes are a mess, you’re wearing a jacket that’s clearly not your own…” He grinned. “Having a little fun there, were you Trixie?”

Fabian swore he could see the steam blasting out of her ears. Patricia looked like she was seriously considering murder. “Piss off, Alfie.” She started marching off towards the stairs.

Alfie called after her. “Hey, come on, Trixie, I was just joking around. We’re all just morbidly curious.”

Patricia stopped on the stairs and stared daggers at him. “What I do with my boyfriend behind closed doors is _my_ business.” And then she stomped all the way up the stairs.

“Really, guys, did you have to make her mad? We need her for the task.” Nina stood up. “Come on, Amber, let’s see if we can talk her down.”

Amber stood up and followed Nina out, and Fabian heard her say, “I’m a little curious too,” as they disappeared up the stairs.

“What do you think went down?” Alfie asked Fabian.

“I don’t know,” Fabian admitted. “I am just a little curious, but mostly I’m just afraid of what they might have done in our room.”

Almost on cue, they heard some noises coming from the kitchen. They turned to see Eddie rooting around in the fridge, ultimately coming out with a bowl of grapes. He had a giant smile on his face, and he looked real pleased with himself. Fabian and Alfie gave each other a look, and, wordlessly, they made their way to the kitchen.

As they approached, Eddie was leaning against the kitchen counter, tossing grapes in his mouth. He still had that big smile on his face when he noticed them.

“Have a nice _nap_ , did you?” Fabian asked with a little accusation and resentment in his voice.

Eddie’s smile somehow got even bigger. “Fantastic.”

Fabian wanted to roll his eyes. Eddie sure was acting a little cocky. Fabian sometimes wondered if he did it just to annoy him.

“I think you were doing a bit more than napping, mate,” Alfie said suggestively.

The smile could not be erased from Eddie’s face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, sounding like he knew exactly what they were talking about. He even sounded rather proud of himself.

Alfie didn’t spend any more time playing with pretenses. “Alright, spill the beans. We know you and Patricia were locked up in that room together.”

With a bit of a smug look on his face, Eddie threw his palms up. “Looks like you guys caught me red-handed.”

Fabian and Alfie shared another look. Did they really want to know? Were they sure? If they were sure, then now was the time to ask. They turned their attention back to Eddie.

“What were you getting up to in there with Trixie?” Alfie asked.

Eddie smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” And then he winked.

Fabian couldn’t really tell if the overconfidence and good mood was an act or not. Either he was acting like a douche, or he was so stupidly enamored by Patricia that he had truly had the best time ever. Fabian was surprised to realize it was probably the latter.

Alfie continued to press on. “Ah, come on, we’re all guys here.”

Eddie looked like he was actually mulling it over for a second. “I’d consider it, but if I said anything, Patricia would absolutely kill me.”

Fabian and Alfie nodded in agreement.

“That’s fair, she would,” Fabian noted.

“Forgive us for being a little curious,” Alfie said to Eddie.

“What, you guys jealous?”

Fabian and Alfie’s faces both twisted into matching disgusted expressions, which made Eddie cackle.

“Oh, your faces are just too good.” Eddie popped a grape into his mouth. “Why are you guys so interested, anyway?”

“I’m just surprised, mate,” Alfie admitted. “We’ve known Patricia for a long time, and I’ve never seen her even _like_ someone, let alone act, you know, like this.” He turned to Fabian. “Have you?”

Fabian shook his head. “No, never. I honestly never thought I’d see the day. She can just be so...callous.”

Eddie had a tender smile on his face. “She’s a lot softer than you think.”

“Only to you, mate,” Alfie assured. “Only to you.”

Eddie put his hand over his heart. “I feel so special.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Fabian cautioned.

“Too late for that,” Alfie muttered under his breath.

“Don’t worry, Patricia wouldn’t let me get too full of myself,” Eddie affirmed, his tone starting to soften. “And I’m not taking any of this for granted. I feel incredibly lucky, because Patricia is awesome.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool,” Fabian agreed.

“No, I mean,” Eddie said, getting a dumb, smitten look on his face. “She’s _the_ best. She’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

Fabian and Alfie shared a look. Dear lord, this guy was in deep. You didn’t talk that sweet about someone you only liked just a little bit. Fabian hoped Eddie knew what he was getting into, Patricia could be a lot to handle.

“She’s got surprisingly soft lips, too.”

_Ugh_. Fabian felt his face scrunch up like he’d smelled something foul. Alfie shook his head and shuddered in discomfort. Nope, too much information. Didn’t need to hear that about someone he thought about more like a sister.

Eddie, on the other hand, looked incredibly entertained. He was laughing, and he had that same look on his face he got whenever he successfully pulled pranks on Fabian. Clearly he’d said that just to get a rise out of them.

“You guys are great. This was fun, we should do this again sometime,” Eddie said, biting down on another grape.

“Maybe don’t lock me out next time?” Fabian said, the annoyance and irritation suddenly rushing back to him. “I’m still mad at you for locking me out. It’s my room too, you know.”

Eddie pushed himself away from the counter and stood in front of Fabian. “Hey, I’m all about equal opportunity. I appreciate you staying out and upholding the bro code, and I will do the same for you. If you ever wanna get some alone time with Nina, I will gladly repay the favor.”

A blush suddenly engulfed his entire face. He started to stutter. “But we’re n...I don’t…”

Eddie patted him on the shoulder. “You keep telling yourself that.” And then he popped another grape in his mouth and left the room.

“He’s got a point,” Alfie said.

Fabian looked at him in disbelief. “Dude, come on.”

“What?” Alfie protested. “He’s not wrong. Don’t tell me you don’t want ‘alone time.’ You’re not great at hiding your feelings, mate.”

Any part of his face that wasn’t red before was certainly red now. His blush burned. He wanted to put up a fight, deny his feelings, but he didn’t. They had stuff to do. He shoved down all of his feelings. “Come on, let’s go,” he grumbled, starting to walk very quickly down the hall.

“Don’t ignore your feelings, mate!” Alfie shouted after him.

He started walking faster. He could ignore his feelings as much as he wanted. For now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Were they just making out? Or doing something a little bit spicier? That's for you to decide.


End file.
